Powerful Emotions
by Liana Ilia
Summary: Can Miroku confess his feelings to Sango when another proposes to her? And will Kagome ever tell her feelings to Inuyasha? find out!
1. Powerful Emotions

Powerful Emotions Chapter 1

"Inuyasha! Run! Get away from me!" Kagome cried. She was inside a dream, her heart was pounding, fingers holding up an arrow to a bow. It was pointed at Inuyasha. He was already hurt from a battle with a demon. He was holding his arm and wincing.

"Kagome... I will not run away! I need you!" He cried. Kagome blushed and started to cry. Kagome woke up as soon as she shot the arrow.

"Inuyasha!" She cried. She clutched her chest and breathed heavily. She was in the feudal era, and in a sleeping bag. She was staring into Inuyasha's eyes. She jumped and moved back.

"Are you okay? You seemed to be having a nightmare," he said, moving towards her. She started to cry and hugged him. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Kagome..." he said.

"I... I don't want to..." She started, but couldn't finish, she just sobbed. The others remained asleep. Inuyasha held onto her tightly.

"It's okay, I'm here," he said. Kagome shook her head. He smiled, sadly. "What's wrong? What did you see?" He asked.

"I don't... want to say," she said. She pulled away and wiped her eyes. "I'm okay now, you can go back to sleep," she said.  
"Are you sure?" He asked. She nodded. "Okay," he said and lay back down. Kagome held her chest again and stood up. She waited for Inuyasha to fall back asleep and went outside. Kikyou was standing there with her back to Kagome.

"Ki... Kikyou! What are you doing here?" Kagome asked. Kikyou turned around.

"Well, I was going to take my Inuyasha away, but I heard you. I think I'll see how long it will take before he comes back to me," Kikyou said, laughing. Kagome clenched a fist and held it up.

"Inuyasha's not like that! He won't... he wants to protect me!" Kagome said. Kikyou gave a 'ha' and turned around and walked away.

"Damn her! She really frustrates me!" Kagome thought. Miroku came out by her.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Oh, Miroku. I can't sleep, that's all. Why are you up?" Kagome asked.

"Same reason, I suppose. I've been thinking about my wind tunnel a lot lately and had a rather disturbing dream," he replied. Kagome looked sadly at him. "But don't worry, I'll be fine," he said, cheerfully. Kagome smiled slightly. She knew somehow that he wouldn't be.

The next morning Inuyasha was the first one to wake up. He went outside and breathed in the morning air. Kagome soon joined him as well as Shippou.

"Good morning!" Kagome said, smiling. The truth was she was still sad about the night before. Miroku awoke and felt a slight pain in his right hand. He held it up to his face and tried clenching it. He winced. Sango also woke up.

"Miroku! Are you okay?" She asked. He smiled.

"Yes. My hand just hurts a bit, that's all," he said. Sango crawled up to him and took his hand in her's.

"Let me see," she said. Miroku blushed a little. She opened his hand and started stroking it.

"Sango... I..." Miroku started. He winced.

"I'm sorry, does it hurt?" She asked. Still wincing, he shook his head. He opened his eyes. Sango stood up and brushed off her kimono. "We should get going," she said. Miroku smiled and stood up. He took his staff and walked out with Sango, who had her boomerang in her right hand and Kilala on her shoulder.

The group headed out after meeting with Kaede and breakfast. Kagome had made lunches for them before she came the night before. Kagome had this uneasy feeling as they walked. Sango thought she saw Miroku blushing a little. She didn't say anything though.

"Where to next, Kagome?" Shippou asked.

"Well, I thought we could just start walking and see how things turn out," Kagome replied. They started to walk and Miroku got flashes of his father being killed. He held his head and stopped. Sango also stepped next to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Miroku was sweating, but nodded. A carriage came up to them. A man with armor and long, black hair tied into a ponytail came out of it. He went up to Sango.

"Long time no see, Sango," he said. Sango was surprised.

"Oh, Kuronosuke. What do you need?" She asked.

"Well, there is a demon that we need you to take care of, and then will you become my wife?" Kuronosuke asked. Sango almost fell over. Miroku had his eyes closed.

"Wh... where is this demon?" Was all Sango could ask.

"It's at my village, a few miles away," Kuronosuke said. More carriages came up behind the one. Sango and Kuronosuke got into the first one, the others got into the two behind.

When they reached the village/castle, it was raining. Miroku clenched the hand with the wind tunnel tightly. Kagome smiled, Inuyasha sneezed. After the group got out of the carriages, there was a large castle in front of them.  
"Wow, what a large castle," Shippou said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Come with me, Sango," Kuronosuke said, smiling. Miroku clenched his fist tighter, but remained silent. Sango looked at him, but then followed Kuronosuke. Kagome looked at Miroku. A man came up to them after they were in the first room to the right.

"We have a meal and rooms prepared for you," he said and people came out with trays. Miroku didn't eat much, the others ate quickly. Kagome was smiling.

"Yes! This is going to work!" Kagome thought. She started moving back and forth, happily.  
"What's up with her?" Shippou asked.

"Don't know," Inuyasha said. Miroku got up and walked out, sighing.

"Miroku! Wait!" Kagome said and went after him. They went around the corner.

"What is it?" He asked, facing the setting sun. (It took awhile for Sango and Kuronosuke to finish talking, so the others ate the boxed lucnhes and the meal that the people had made for them.)

"Don't you want to try and stop Sango?" She asked.

"We want her to be happy, right? And now she's traveling with us to get her brother back from Naraku, which probably won't work anyways. She now has a chance to get married. Which would you choose?" Miroku asked.

"But... don't you love her?" Kagome asked. Miroku smiled, sadly.

"It's Sango's choice, I can't make it for her," he said, and walked away. Kagome almost started crying.

That night Miroku was sitting outside on the pourch, the rain had stopped. Sango came out and saw him. He turned to her and smiled. He stood up and walked towards her. They were next to eachother.

"Good luck," he said, sadly. Sango turned around and put her hands on his back and leaned against it. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Miroku... I didn't accept the proposal," Sango said. Miroku's eyes widened.

"Sango, you don't have to lie," Miroku said.

"But I'm not lying! I... I didn't accept because I'm in love with someone else," Sango said, the tears fell down her face. Miroku didn't know what to say.

"The demon is here!" A man called out. Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippou, and Kilala came out. Sango stepped back and dried her eyes. She went to get her boomerang, which was in her room. The demon looked like a bear only with a strange aura around it. Sango smiled.

"I'll take care of him!" She said and ran up to the bear and jumped. She threw her boomerang at it. It growled and fell to the ground. Sango landed and smiled. She started to walk towards the others.

"Wow, Sango! You're great!" Shippou said. The bear got up silently and slashed at Sango from behind. Miroku jumped in between her and the bear and its claws slashed down his back, tearing off most of the robe on his right shoulder. Sango gasped and turned around quickly.

"Miroku!" She cried. He smiled and turned around. He pulled out a spell and threw it at the bear, he then fell on his knees as the bear fell to the ground and disappeared. He held onto his shoulder and winced.

"Come on, let's leave them alone," Kagome said, taking Inuyasha's hand and Shippou on her shoulder. Inuyasha was confused, but went inside. The other people went inside to get bandages. Kuronosuke was watching Sango and Miroku from around a corner. Sango put her boomerang down and went in front of Miroku and knelt down.

"Why... did you do that?" Sango asked, starting to cry again.

"I wanted to protect the one I love," he said, smiling. Kuronosuke gasped, but smiled. Sango leaned her head gently on Miroku's left shoulder and sobbed.

After awhile, Miroku was bandaged and Kuronosuke came out to Sango.  
"I understand. I won't try anything. But if you need a place to stay, you and your friends will always be welcome here," he said. Sango smiled. She was standing next to Miroku, who had his arm in a sling. Sango bowed to him.

"Thank you," she said. Kuronosuke left as the sun came up. Miroku turned to Sango.

"Miroku, you are that other person... that I love," she said. Miroku smiled and leaned in close until their lips touched.

End of Chapter 1! 


	2. Powerful Emotions 2

Powerful Emotions Chapter 2

Sango went outside of the hut that she and the others were staying in. It was night and there was a forest a few miles away. There weren't many stars that were not covered by the clouds. She had her eyes closed but when she opened them, she saw Naraku and Kohaku about ten feet away. Sango gasped. Naraku smiled evily, took Kohaku's weapon, and sliced off his head. Sango knelt down and her eyes grew wider, tears forming in them.

"Nooo!" She screamed. She jerked up from a pile of straw and her eyes were wide. Inuyasha and the others were still asleep. She quietly stood up and went outside, she looked around but there was no one there. Tears fell down her face and she fell on her knees. Miroku came out by her.

"Sango, what's wrong?" He asked.

"It's... Kohaku. He's..." She couldn't finish. Miroku knelt beside her and took her in his arms.

"It's okay. I will make sure that Naraku is killed," he said.

"No! I don't... want you to die!" Sango cried, clutching his robe tightly. Miroku smiled.

"I'll be fine," he said.

"No... Kohaku will be killed by Naraku. I don't... want you to get hurt anymore," Sango said, still sobbing. Miroku pulled back gently, but then leaned in until their lips touched. Sango's eyes widened, but then closed. Miroku pulled back.

"I'll be fine. I want to see you happy," he said, smiling. Sango started to breathe heavily as the image came back to her.

"Nooo!" She cried. Miroku put his right hand on her cheek.

"Sango, look in my eyes. Don't look at anything else," he said seriously. Sango winced but then opened her eyes. "Kohaku will be fine. I promise," Miroku said, tears forming in his eyes. He smiled as Sango lay her head on his shoulder.

Sango fell asleep in Miroku's arms and he carried her back in the hut, since it was still in the middle of the night.

The next morning Sango woke up last. She saw Kagome packing her bag. She turned her head to Sango and smiled. Sango could barely smile back, because she remembered the dream that she had the night before. Miroku looked sadly at her. Inuyasha and Shippou were confused.  
"Why are you two so sad?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome glared at him.  
"We're fine, right Miroku?" Sango asked, smiling. He smiled slightly.

"Sure," he replied. Shippou blinked. Miroku went outside and so did Sango. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at eachother.

"I... want to thank you for last night. It really helped being able to talk to someone," Sango said, blushing. Miroku took her hand.

"Anytime," he replied. Kagome came out and Sango and Miroku quickly turned around. They were both blushing. Kagome smiled.

"We're going to eat now," she said.

"Okay, be right there," Sango said, turning around. Kagome went back inside and Sango shortly followed. Miroku sighed as he went back inside too.

Later that day Kagome was outside on the hill right outside the hut. She took a deep breath. Clouds covered the sun and turned dark. Inuyasha came out by her.

"Hey, is something wrong? You didn't eat much," he said. Kagome smiled.

"I'm fine! Really, you don't have to worry," she said.

"Who said I was worried?" Inuyasha asked, Kagome laughed. Rain started to fall. Kagome spread her arms and closed her eyes. Inuyasha blushed. "Kagome... are you still... going to come here after the jewel shards are collected?" Inuyasha asked, still blushing.

"Of course. It's not like every girl in my time can cross over to the feudal era. Besides... I like it here when demons aren't attacking us all of the time," Kagome replied. Inuyasha smiled, he then closed his eyes, his hair was shining from being wet.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha took her arm and pulled her close. Kagome blushed. "I... I love you," he said.

"Wha... this has to be a dream!" Kagome gasped.

"It's not, we're wide awake. I realized that Kikyou is gone, I can't help her unless I die. I wouldn't want to make you or the others sad," Inuyasha said, tightening his grip on Kagome.

"Something has to be wrong. You just said that you weren't worried about me before, so why now are you..." she stopped as Inuyasha let go and leaned forward. Kagome backed up but Inuyasha's lips touched her's, she closed her eyes, the rain was still hitting the both of them. Inuyasha pulled back.

"We should... get back inside before you get a cold," Inuyasha said, blushing, walking towards the hut.

Meanwhile, Miroku was standing in front of the hut, letting the rain hit him. Sango came out with a straw hat and gave it to him and smiled. He smiled at her and put it on. He then looked into the mist and rain and frowned.

"Is something wrong?" Sango asked.

"I've just been thinking about Naraku and where he is. I wish I knew so that we can save Kohaku and find all the jewel shards," he replied. Sango took his arm and leaned her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha walked up to them and they jumped to the side. Inuyasha leaned back.

"What's your problem?" He asked. Sango blushed. Kagome came up to them.

"Leave them alone, Inuyasha. They seemed really jumpy this morning too," Kagome said, smiling. Now Miroku was blushing. Shippou came out of the hut and yawned, Kilala was next to him.  
"What's going on?" He asked. Inuyasha was still confused. Suddenly the sky turned pitch black and the mist grew thicker. The wind blew the rain in everyone's faces and they had to sheild their eyes with their arms. Inuyasha got in front of Kagome and Miroku in front of Sango. Naraku appeared in the mist along with Kohaku. Sango gasped.

"Kohaku!" She cried. Naraku laughed.

"This is where you two part!" Naraku said evily. The jewel shard flew out of Kohaku's shoulder and into Naraku's hand. Sango fell on her knees and tears formed in her eyes as Kohaku fell on the ground.

"Damn you, Naraku!" Miroku cried and ran at him. Naraku put up a barrier around himself. Miroku hit the barrier and lightning flew over him. He screamed as blood flew from his side and right shoulder.

"No! Miroku!" Kagome cried. Inuyasha drew his sword.

"Let me handle this!" Sango cried. She had an evil glare in her eyes as she stood up, legs wobbling. She drew her sword and charged at Naraku, screaming.

"Sango!" Inuyasha cried. Sango came close to Naraku before being thrust back by a wind, emitted from Naraku's hand.

"We will meet again," he said, laughing evily and disappearing. Kagome helped Miroku up and he slowly opened his eyes to see Sango, holding Kohaku in her arms, and crying.

"Damn it!" Sango cried.

"I'm so sorry, Sango. I said I would kill Naraku, but I couldn't," Miroku said, walking slowly over to her, using his staff.

"It's not your fault... it was because I wasn't strong enough," she said.  
"Damn Naraku, damn him for making people suffer..." Inuyasha said, hugging Kagome, who was crying.

Later on Sango finally stopped crying and Miroku dug a grave for Kohaku. Sango laid flowers on his grave and slowly walked off. Miroku followed her after getting his wounds treated.

"Sango, it wasn't because of you. Naraku is the one to blame. We'll defeat him eventually," Miroku said, sadly. Sango turned and fell into his arms, tears starting to fall again.

"I don't want anything to happen to you... I love you," Sango sobbed.

"Don't worry. Naraku will be killed before anything like that happens. So try and cheer up," he replied. Sango nodded and cried for a bit more. The next few days were dedicated to training for Naraku's death.

The End

Lina: Yes, this is the last chapter, since the first one was long. There will be another fic after this though, with Sesshy and Koga in it! Hehe. So keep waiting!

Up Next: Dark Night 


End file.
